Just a Dance
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: Spoilers to Red Wedding and episodes 6.1 and 6.2. Inspired by the preview of Red Wedding. Jane and Lisbon get another chance to dance, but this time the team is witness. A little fluffy one shot to take our minds off the Red John situation.


Author's note: I got this idea after seeing the previews of episode three: Red Wedding so there are spoilers here. It would be so nice if this actually happened in the episode, but we shall see what the writers have in store. I took the assumption that Wayne and Grace might each have their families at the wedding even though the preview doesn't make it look like a big affair-at least what I've seen. As usual I own nothing except a biochemistry text book that weighs a good five pounds. Well, enjoy this one shot!

Just a Dance

Wayne and Grace as husband and wife. Even though everyone hoped and some were very certain that this day would eventually arrive, it still seems a bit surreal to Patrick Jane as he watches the newly married couple glide across the dance floor in their first dance. Both are simply radiant: Grace is a red-haired Cinderella with Wayne as her regal Prince Charming. Jane turns to his left and smiles at Lisbon-his Lisbon. She returns the smile and gently squeezes his hand in her own affectionately. She took a hold of it when it was their turn to walk back down the aisle to exit the church and hasn't let it go since. Jane's grin widens; she can keep his hand and him as long as she pleases.

Jane continues to observe his Lisbon. She is absolutely beautiful with a glow about her that he is sure isn't due only to the happiness and joy of the occasion. Her hair is swept up save for her bangs which sweep delicately to the side of her face. She has on a touch more make-up than she wears to work as well as fancy dangling earrings that sparkle under the lights. Her gold cross is in its usual place about her neck, and the deep purple strapless bridesmaid dress is simply perfect on her. Jane has to chuckle: Grace's taste has improved since the last time.

In the back of Jane's mind it registers that the music has stopped so he turns to see that Grace and Wayne have finished their dance and are heading back to their table. The dance floor meanwhile is opening up to everyone. An idea strikes Jane. He releases Lisbon's hand and stands to leave.

"I'll be right back my dear" he says smiling sweetly to her look of protest at his looming absence.

On the way to his destination, Jane passes Wayne and Grace as they reach the table. They nod at him knowingly because he knows that they know that the smirk on his face means he is up to something.

Lisbon meanwhile searches the hall for Jane. Her hand feels empty without his, and she is cold without his warmth next to her. The Rigsby's take a seat to Lisbon's left. Lisbon turns and smiles at them. They have diamonds in their eyes they are so happy. Lisbon sighs thinking how she wishes it were her in the white dress having just married her soul mate. One day she hopes; one day soon Lisbon hopes to be the one inviting her team to her wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the dance floor is now open for all, and we are starting off the evening with a special request. This one goes out to Teresa from Patrick. He told me to tell you that my dear, you mean more to me than words could ever explain and no matter what I will always protect you and keep you safe. And, he does remember what he said" the DJ's voice announces for everyone to hear as the opening lines of "More than Words" begins to play.

Lisbon's face snaps forward as a fiery red flush creeps over her entire body. Jane's approaching form comes into view. He holds out a hand for her to take. She takes a deep breath and accepts his hand letting him lead her onto the dance floor. Jane and Lisbon slip effortlessly into each other's arms in an intimate slow dance in the very center of the dance floor surrounded by the other couples who smile appreciatively at the two. The team watches from the sidelines stunned at their boss and Jane's public display of feelings. Grace has enough thought to retrieve her phone from her husband's jacket pocket and snap a few photos of their boss and consultant's dance. She will then send them to the said couple's phones via picture messages so they can remember the dance forever.

"Hey Rigs get ready to pay up." Cho states from his seat next to Wayne.

"Uh, not yet man. So far they are just dancing." Wayne replies.

"Does that look like just a dance to you? Twenty bucks says they go home together."

Wayne considers this wager. Jane and Lisbon have been dancing around their feelings for years, yet with Red John having his sights firmly set on Lisbon he wonders if they'd really take that step now.

"Red John is only bringing them closer. His taking the boss made Jane really realize how powerful they are together and how much she really means to him. So yeah, it's happening now Rigs." Cho explains as if reading Wayne's mind.

Wayne holds out his hand to shake Cho's.

"You are on. I will take that bet and raise you fifty that we are at Jane and Lisbon's wedding within a year."

"I'll take it. But I will raise you another twenty that Lisbon has a baby nine months later" Cho adds.

"It's a bet man."

"Boys that is enough betting at my wedding and about the boss and Jane at that. I am so telling them what you are up to" Grace cuts in shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Out on the dance floor Lisbon and Jane are only aware of each other. Lisbon's arms are snugly around Jane's neck as he holds her as close as possible. They gaze into each other's eyes lovingly with smiles on their faces as "More than Words" ends and "Wonderful Tonight" fills the hall.


End file.
